The present invention relates to an excess pressure valve for a boiler of a steamer for the steam treatment of food, with a pipe leading from the inside of the boiler to the outside and whose external end portion has an annular sealing face, as well as a conical valve body which seals the pipe with respect to the outside and which is equipped with a ring packing for engaging on the sealing face.
In the case of this combination steamer known from German Utility Model No. 8,131,827, the boiler is used for generating steam, which can be supplied to the cooking area via connecting pipes. The water whose heating leads to the generation of the steam in the boiler contains, as a function of its hardness, dissolved calcium compounds which, over a period of time, can be deposited on the heater and the inner walls of the boiler as so-called scale. Thus, a possibility must be provided for supplying a decalcifying solution to the boiler water.
However, for operating the boiler for steam generation purposes, it is desirable and possibly necessary to equip the boiler with an excess pressure valve, through which the steam can escape to the outside when a predetermined overpressure is reached in the boiler.